A Rise to the Top: Book 1
By Kamo141 Chapter 1 - Spawn The world was being created around me; well I was in a room then BOOM. I am on a flat area with the world being created all around me. I turn to look and I see the land just appears out of nowhere. How did I get here? Good question. I was in the room, well not a room, just nothing a void with me and 3 white signs in the air. Anyways it wasn't like I meant to ... I was just curious on what they were. Leaning over I pressed to top button "Single Player". A "World Creator" page showed up with a heap of buttons and other things like one that said Survival, Cancel and More Options. I had no idea what they did but well ... I just pressed "Create world" and then bam welcome to an extremely bright place where thing form out of nothing, so I shaded my eyes and took in what I was seeing. I realized that the light was the sun. How I knew what it was I have no idea. But, hey something like this is better than nothing. Chapter 2 - The First Step Well now that the world seemed to stop expanding. Let’s try something basic moving one arm up to my face. Well at least I can see what I look like. A guy that looks like his name would be Steve, but anyway. I found a small bag that was attached to my side, curiously, I went to touch it. Hmm ... should I? Well I won’t know what it is without trying. On poking it a display screen appeared in-front of my face. "Inventory" was labeled at the top. Next to it was a small area where that was 2 by 2 in a square. I touched the bag again at the screen disappeared. Looking around one more time I noticed that a tree had appeared in the distance. So I took the first step toward my goal. Chapter 3 - I Punch a Tree I got to the tree after about 20 meters. While walking I found that the world seemed too made of cubes. All of which were 1 meter by 1 meter by 1 meter (Meter Cubed) So when I got to the tree I found myself under a 6 meter tall tree. Why I came to this tree I had no idea. It seemed like a good idea. Frustrated at my mind I punched the tree in frustration. Crack's appeared in the area I punched. Keep Punching I thought ... Stupid tree, why do I do this. Right after saying that the area I was punching disappeared. Umm ... What the flipping heck? A small block appeared on the log at the bottom of the tree. I noticed 2 things: 1) The tree was floating 2) The small block of that was a log was slowly but surely being pulled towards me. Chapter 4 - An Apple from an Oak Tree? well after a couple of minutes and a lot of punching later I had got all of the logs from the tree. A total of 6 logs in total. After that it was only leaves floating in the air. Wait ... wasn't their more leaves before? I don't know, guess there was. Well what can I do with these logs? I touched the bag. The inventory opened in front of me. Taking a closer look at the 2 by 2 squared I see the word "Crafting" above it. Hmm ... I wonder what would happen. I put 1 log into the area and see a 5th square appear with 4 Wooden Oak Planks. Okay, so I can make Logs turn to Planks by using this crafting are now what? I closed the inventory knowing I'll sort it out later. My stomach then decided to rumble. Yeah I'm a bit hungry too. But what to eat? Just then an apple fell from the leaves. It was going to hit me in the head but it magical appeared into my hand as I was think about an apple to munch on. WOOO. AN APPLE. FROM AN OAK TREE. Not really caring, I took the opportunity and bit it. It tasted wonderful. Just rip, yet not to sweet or sour. I downed the rest of the apple in 4 more bites. Chapter 5 – Thinking about a Bench So after the apple I figured I had about three hours of daylight left. The urge to build was frantic but I needed to get something done first. Opening the inventory again I went back to my four planks thinking. What if I make a square? A crafting bench? What’s that? Oh well. Better be worth it. Tapping the forth square I took it at the cost of my logs and set it aside at the top of my inventory. Now how to get it to my hand. I thought about the apple, and how I was thinking about apples at the time. So if I think about what I want it will come to my hand. I tried but to no success. Wait … what was that bottom bar in screen. Tapping it I take a little more notice that there is a small but definite gap between the bottom bar and the rest. I wonder if the bench has to go there. Moving the bench shortly followed a tap of the bag and my thoughts went back to the crafting bench closing my eyes I focused. My hand dipped a little and I felt a wood. Eyes springing open I saw that I was holding the bench that had been on the bottom line. Now what? Chapter 6 – Plants that are Perfectionist So what had I got to do to use the bench? Another very good question that I didn’t know the answer to. Well, I walked back towards the place that I had spawned from. Heading in the way of a small forest that was a bit further away but had a lot more trees. Once I got there I thought about the small saplings that I had picked up from the other tree. It popped into my hand at the thought. Well time to see what I can do. Placing it down on the ground it moved to re-align itself on the center of a cube. Great plants that are worried about perfection. Chapter 7 – Rapid Growing Bench After I had got over the sapling moving by itself, I took another look around. I had gotten use to the idea of a cube based world but … all the trees were spaced apart so they were on exact meters away. Right cubes … only can have it set perfectly on top. Right. Leaning down with my small crafting bench. Placing in on the ground, it started to rapidly grow and expand. After 5 seconds from when I was holding a small bench I was looking at a meter cubed crafting bench. Cracking my hands, I tapped the top of the table and saw a page appearthis had a 3 by 3 grid instead of my inventory one. Also under the crafting area was my inventory. Right now to make more planks. Plopping all 5 in I got 20 more planks. Right when I was making the bench I saw something else. Ah there it is. 4 sticks from two planks that seems fair ... ish. Chapter 8 - Global Warming is no Problem Well now that I have the planks and the sticks lets see what else their is I can make. Just then a huge shadow came over my head cooling my burning neck, I looked away from the bench. A tree had just grown in the time I had gotten sticks, well that gets the problem of global warming off my hands, trees grow alot faster than I thought they would. Turning back around, the first thing that I saw was that the bench screen had dissapered and my sticks where on the ground with the planks being pulled towards me. Ok so I cant turn away from the bench without making the screen disappear and dropping the blocks along with the sticks Chapter 9 - Hard Work made Easier With my stick and planks back in the my bottom bar, i brought back up the bench screen. Now I will need alot more wood, and I mean heaps. If only I cold make an axe? Wait ... THE CRAFTING BENCH! Ok, so now how would a axe look like? Well sticks in the middle for the handle and three planks I guess? First to the left, next top left and thrid straight at the top. A wooden axe appeared in the next square. Sweet I tapped the table, and tada a wooden axe appeared on the bench. Taking the axe I turned around to the tree behind me. Sorry fella but I will need your logs for more experiments. Swinging the axe was so much easier than punching the tree. After a whole less minute the tree was cut down and more sappling were falling. Now to look in my invitory. Axe on the hotbar with planks and sticks next to it, another sappling and a pop with the second apple appering. Chapter 10 - Placing More About ten minutes later I decided that I had enough wood for now. Stepping out from the tree I had a look at the sun, it was in the distance slowly sinking below the sky into the earth ... well thats what it looked like, not that actualy happens. With night coming closer I had a shiver that I should be building a hut at least for the night. Getting the planks into my hand and placing them around me so i have a 3 by 3 area to walk in with the crafting bench in the middle of the small room. Now a door would be nice on this place. Opening the bench more planks when down until the right pattern was found. I'll just take that if you dont mind, using the axe to bash away two blocks in the wall. I walked out to place the door when the darkness really did come. Oh god ... Placing the door I raced back in to wait the night out. Category:Kamo141 Category:FanFic